happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bio-Diver
Bio-Diver is an episode of HTFF, based off of an RP blog that was removed after things got too "dirty" and "lolicon". This episode is split into two parts. Roles Starring (Part 1) *Josh *Melody Melancholy Featuring (Part 1) *Devious Starring (Part 2) *Josh *Beth S. Alt *Britton Part 1 Plot and Quotes Plot It takes place with Mel debating with herself whether to shrink Devious. Josh does the honors and then hits Devious with his shrink ray. Mel then swallows Devious. Josh then wants to go inside Mel's stomach. He tells Mel to meet him at his house. Later that day, Josh gets out his acid-proof diving suit with a helmet and a headlamp. He meets up with Mel and asks her to shrink him down using his shrink ray. Mel does so, then she picks Josh up and put him into her mouth. Josh explores the mouth for a bit and is amazed by Mel's teeth, tongue, uvula and throat. After telling Mel he wants to go further, she drinks some water and swallows Josh like a pill. Josh slides down the gullet and splashes into the stomach. He then sees Devious' dissolving corpse. Josh marvels the wall, the acids and the digested healthy food which helps Mel keep her hourglass figure until he swims in the acids and goes into the small intestine. Josh starts well in the intestine until he is slathered by bile. He shouts and Mel apologizes. Josh will swim all around the intestines until he reaches the big intestine where he relaxes for a bit. Josh will walk around and accidentally step on some waste matter (which makes him feel disgusted). Mel tells him her technique at preventing hemmoroids, stacking some books and putting her feet on them. Josh crawls down to the rectum and Mel gets the urge to go to the bathroom. Mel passes Josh out, regrows him and gives him a hosedown. Josh then tells Mel what an adventure he had. Quotes *Mel: (Before Mel shrunk Devious and ate him) MY GOD, STOP PRESSURING ME!!! I WAS JUST JOKING, BUT I'M HUNGRY!!! I HAVE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT IT!!! D"X **Josh: I have you now Devious! ***Devious: MUHAHAHAHA!!! We meet again Josh! ****Josh: You know, you're a gerbil and do you know what size they are? *****Devious: *shrugs* ******Josh: HERE! *blasts shrink ray onto Devious and Devious shrinks* Melody! Come and get it! *******Mel: Mmmm... A nice juicy gerbil *picks up Devious* ********Josh: Go on, live up to your natural instincts. *********Mel: *drops Devious into her mouth* *********Devious: Curses! *********Mel: *gulp* *belch* *********Josh: Well done Mel. Erm... Err... *********Mel: What is it Josh? *********Josh: It's just that... *sighs* I want to go inside your stomach because I'm interested in Biology. Here *hands shrink ray* Meet me at my house. *********Mel: I will :3 *********Josh: *walks off* *(*few hours later*) * Josh: *hears a knock on his door and opens it* Good timing! Now. Before I go inside you, I need to equip my acid-proof diving suit equipped with a helmet and a headlight. *runs to get diving suit* *looks in his closet* Where is it? Oh. Here it is *puts on diving suit and helmet*. Mel! I'm ready *walks downstairs in his suit* Now LET IT RIP! **Mel: *blasts ray at Josh who then shrinks* Small enough? ***Josh: Yes, now put me in your hands and open wide! ****Mel *opens her mouth and puts Josh inside it* *****Josh: Headlight! *turns on headlight* *Josh: (In Mel's stomach) *On her stomach wall* Well, you seem to have a good diet, Mel. You eat a proper serving of everything. **Mel: Well, it's how I keep my hourglass figure. ***Josh: I see. Hey there's Devious' corpse. ***Mel: Yep, he's part of me now. ***Josh: Do you what comes next after the stomach? ***Mel: I think you already know. ***Josh: *thinks* Oh yeh, its that long winding tube that looks like really thick spaghetti or just a line of sausages. ***Mel: Tee hee, you can explore it if you want. ***Josh: OK. *takes a nose dive into the acid* Here's the way in. *swims to sphincter but it closes* DAMN! It's too narrow. ***Mel: Oops! ***Josh: I know what I must do *shimmys through sphincter* I'm in your intestine now. The small one. ***Mel: Yep, the next part of MY digestive tract. *Josh: (In the small intestine) Well, this is interesting. You seem to be perfectly- *Gets covered in bile which is poured out of the bile duct* GODDAMN IT, I'M NOT AN ENZYME!!! **Mel: Blame my system. ***Josh: *grumbles* Livers... *swims through entire intestine* I recognise those finger-like things. I guess they're villi. ****Mel: I'm gonna lie down now, if you don't mind. *****Josh: That's okay. *continues swimming* Another sphincter. You know this is where the undigested remains go. ******Mel: *nods* *******Josh: *swims through sphincter and ends up in the large intestine* I'm in the final stop, your sewage factory. ********Mel: I like how you describe my colon. *********Josh: I'm just gonna relax a bit. *lies on the intestinal floor* Ahhhhhhhh... *5 minutes later* **Josh: *gets up* I want to see what's at the end. ***Mel: Go ahead then. *Josh: *In Mel's mouth* Well, your teeth look healthy, your throat isn't sore, it's all healthy inside this bitch. **Mel: *Giggles* ***Josh: And your tongue is so wet and squishy. I like it! Better explore further. ****Mel: Josh, you're flattering me. *****Josh: *stands by uvula* And your uvula is big and *looks down throat* it sure is a long way down there. You know where that leads to. ******Mel: Yep. *******Josh: Well I want to explore further, do you have a drink of something? ********Mel: Well I got some water. Ready Josh? Brace yourself. *********Josh: This is gonna be a fun ride. **********Mel: *drinks some water and swallows Josh like a pill* Enjoy! **********Josh: Wahoo! *slides down the gullet* I'm in your gullet now. **********Mel: If you see a sphincter, you reached the next part of my digestive system. **********Josh: Okay, I'm preparing for a splashdown! *slips through sphincter and splashes into the stomach acid* Ooh. That was a soft landing. **********Mel: I thought I felt a plop in my tummy, I know it's just you Josh. **********Josh: Hmm... You big felines have such big bellies. **********Mel: *giggles* **********Josh: *hears the stomach rumbling* What was that? **********Mel: It's just my stomach. It means that it is hungry. Prepare for a rain of healthy FOOD! *takes some bites out of some food and gulps* **********Josh: *sees some chewed up food land in the acid around him* If I ate this much, I would get indigestion. **********Mel: Just wait. **********Josh: For what? *looks at the walls* Here come the enzymes ¬¬ **********Mel: Uh Oh! I hope they don't digest you! **********Josh: Never mind, my diving suit is acid-proof and enzyme-proof. And... *feels moving* What's happening? I think it's the stomach churning. Must swim to wall! *swims to stomach wall* *sniggers* Those poor enzymes. **********Mel: *shrugs* *Josh: *Walking in the large intestine* OK, well, everything is healthy here- *Steps on some you-know-what* Ewww!!! GODDAMN IT! Gross! And it smells too. **Mel: On the subject of IT, I stack books and put my feet on them. It makes it like I'm squatting, a good way to prevent hemmeroids. ***Josh: Gross, but cool *continues walking through large intestine until he sees a big drop* How do I get down there? Oh! *spots some gum and uses it as a bungee rope and jumps down to the bowel* Okay, I'm in your bowel now. Prepare to pass me out, or sh*t me out. ****Mel: Is it really that necessary? That reminds me. I gotta go! *runs to bathroom, pulls down pants* URGH!! >.<*passes Josh out through her butt* *****Josh: I'm out! Now regrow me! And give me a hose down, I really stink! ******Mel: *regrows him and gives him a hose down* There! *******Josh: I really enjoyed my adventure through your innards. ********Mel: I'm pretty sure that your girlfriend wouldn't approve that. *********Josh: *gets out his camera* I also took pictures of your insides. Look at that, that's inside your stomach. That's inside your small intestine and this is inside your large intestine. I hope you can tell Beth S. Alt about my adventure. **********Mel: I will, if she does not get angry. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes based off of RP's Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons